I'm Staying
by foreversnowflake
Summary: Felicity throws a Christmas party and invites her childhood friends Sam and Dean. But when Oliver finds out they are staying at her place, he is more that unhappy about the situation! Rated T right now but that is probably changing very soon... Oliver/Felicity (Olicity) centered!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello lovelies and welcome to my new olicity fic! As you migh notice, I took some names from the show Supernatural, but that is mostly so you have an image of what they look like. They are the same character, but this has no supernatural aspects whatsoever! I just liked their dynamic and came with this idea because of the tweets from Stephen and Jared.**

**I hope you enjoy it, because I really did as wel and please let me know what you think of it! This is going to be a multi-chapter fic so please look forward to the rest. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dean it's not funny! He doesn't understand- No! Cas, get off that chair, he was kidding! You don't have to go up the tree! I'm serious Dean, stop laughing! Sam! Say something will you!?" Felicity ran around the room screaming orders.

"You know what? I'm going to butt out. He won't listen anyway."

"You're a useless moose you know that?" Felicity's face was heated and red from yelling and all her running around.

When Castiel finally came of the chair and put it back, she sat down on the couch, next to Sam and let out a deep sigh.

"How on earth am I ever going to explain you guys?" She had been talking more to herself instead of really wanting a reply, but got one none the less.

"Well, two criminal brothers on the run from the law, and a mentally disabled cousin." Dean said as he turned around from where he had been studying her bookshelves.

"Well, if you put it like that..." She shook her head in disbelief and stalked to her kitchen. Castiel followed her.

"Why do you worry, if I may ask? Aren't they your friends? Why wouldn't you want to tell them? Are you perhaps ashamed?"

"Cas, no. I just… I can't. These men… they have enough on their plate as it is. I'm not going to burden them with-with… my family problems, let alone yours," she pointed to the two brothers standing in her livingroom "So please don't."

Sam held his hands up in defense, but Dean took on an offensive stance. "I'm not going to be ordered around by some geek! Especially not a small blonde one like you!" He said it with force, but had a small smile playing around his lips, giving him away.

Felicity had been like a sister to them. As had her father been before her. Their dads had been friends and Felicity took after her father a lot, taking up her father's task of helping the Winchesters when he was no longer able to. She had provided with pretty much any cover they had, but they hadn't been able to see her with her new 'job'.

Yes, she had told the boys about Oliver. At first she had hesitated, not sure if she should tell them. But as time went on, and the pressure grew higher, there was a strong need to at least tell someone. And so she had called them, telling them everything.

And they had listened. They had listened to her ranting, her crying, her laughing, but they hadn't said a word. Something she had appreciated. After all, had she not listened to them every time they needed someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on (although they rarely admitted they needed it)? Men….

"Might I remind you, mister Winchester, that I have the means and knowledge to make your life a living hell and-"

"Been there, done that. Trust me, jail is not fun."

"-And sell your car in less than 5 seconds. Honestly I'm only a click away right now."

At that Dean's mouth closed and his eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't."

"You're right. I won't. But only because it's Christmas!" She grabbed the glass of wine she had been pouring herself and walked back to her bright yellow couch. Dean made an attempt to ruffle her hair in endearment, but was stopped by a look from Sam that pretty much said it all.

Three bottles of beer were opened and the last balls were hung in the Christmas tree. Gifts were wrapped and Cas was not put on top of the tree. After a short while there was a knock at the door and Felicity quickly straightened her dress.

It was a simple 'little black dress' but with a slight twist of lace here and there and she had added her favorite red pumps for a hint of color. She had left her glasses on, but her hair was down and she had spent nearly an hour straightening every single strand.

She opened the door and was met with not two, but three smiling faces.

"We met her in the elevator. Said she was invited. Merry Christmas by the way!" Diggle stepped past her and kissed her cheek.

Felicity looked at Oliver, who looked down smiling at her. "Happy Hanukkah Felicity. You really shouldn't have thrown a Christmas party. We would have been happy to celebrate Hanukkah with you."

He too stepped past her and leaned down to kiss her cheek. The place where his lips touched her cheek burned with flames and she turned red once again.

"Nonsense. You-you guys don't celebrate Hanukkah, uhm, and Christmas is just as fun. I wanted to so… don't worry about it!" she stuttered, totally thrown off guard by the sudden sensation.

"If you insist m'lday." He smiled at her again, bigger and more open this time, fully showing it. Sadly this did nothing for her already over-heated brain, and so she just turned away from him, and towards the red-headed woman that was still standing at her door.

"Uhm, I'm sorry but, who are you?"

"I'm Charlie. Charlie Bradbury. I, uhm, took over your job." She wiggled her eyebrows at the last part and whispered, "if you know what I mean."

"Right. Charlie. Dean told me about you!" She was beaming at the now no longer strange woman.

Charlie, no longer feeling awkward, returned her beaming smiled and stepped forward pulling Felicity into a hug. "I have a feeling we are going to be great friends. We're like my BrOTP and we only met just now!"

The two women stepped inside and Felicity shut the door behind her.

"Charlie?" Sam stood up from the couch and walked towards the red-head.

"What's up suckers?" She hugged both brothers and also gave an awkward hug to Castiel. "So we finally meet."

When everyone was settled down and had treated themselves to drinks it was time for introductions.

"Uhm, so, uhm…," Felicity began. What the hell am I going to tell them?

"We're Lissy's childhood friends," Dean quickly intervened. "I'm Dean, and this is my little brother Sam." He waved his hand between himself and Sammy. "And that weirdo over there," he nudged his head to Cas, "Is Cas. He's also a friend of ours. He is a bit weird so just… don't pay too much attention to him."

"Dean! He's not weird!" She turned her attention from Dean to Oliver and Digg. "He's not weird, he's just…. not all there. He's my cousin. He's not stupid, on the contrary, he is really smart! He just… doesn't understand basic human behaviour."

"Right," Oliver went on, "well my name is Oliver. Oliver Queen. I'm… her boss. But I'm her friends first." He looked at Felicity when he said that, his eyes blue and deep.

"And I'm John Diggle. But most people just call me Dig! I'm his bodyguard, but I'm also her friend."

Charlie was introduced last and that was when everyone started to mingle and it was time for Felicity to get out the snacks. Once she was in the kitchen, she was joined by Oliver.

"I had no idea you had, wel.."

"Friends? Yes, well, I do."

"So I can see. Where are they staying?" He helped her get some things off the top shelf and started to prepare the tortilla rolls.

"Ah, thanks. Uhm, Cas isn't staying. He has to leave to get back to his job and he has to check in with his nurse. He does live on his own, you see. But he still has to check in every two days to prove he's, you know, still alive. As for Charlie, she told me she was staying at a nearby hotel." She started to cut some bread into pieces and grabbed a knife and some butter to prepare them for the oven.

"I wasn't talking about them. Those brothers. Where are they staying?" He had stopped what he was doing and turned his full attention to her.

She on the other hand kept preparing the bread and put it in the oven, completely ignoring Oliver. He was starting to annoy her. What did it matter where they were staying? She didn't understand what the big deal was all about.

"Felicity..," he gritted out.

"Oliver." She turned around to face him. "I think you know the answer to that. They're staying here. I don't understand the big deal about it. They're only staying for two nights."

She made an attempt to walk around him but he cornered her, putting his hands down so she was trapped between him and the counter. She was suddenly very aware of the position they were in and turned bright red. Thank god there is a wall between my kitchen and my livingroom!

She had no choice but to look at him straight. Had she had one she wouldn't even have considered the other one for Oliver's eyes were so bright blue they were addictive. She didn't want to be saved from them, she wanted to drown in them.

"It is a big deal. It's a big deal to me. They're still men Felicity. I just don't feel comfortable with them staying here."

"Then you stay here too." It was out before she even knew and shut her eyes when she heard herself say it. She didn't dare open them again, afraid for what Oliver's reaction might be.

"Okay." Her eyes shot open to see he had stepped away from her, crossing his arms in front of him. He turned around, taking the tortilla's with him and leaving a flabbergasted Felicity.

She stopped him right before he turned the corner that led to the livingroom. "You're what?"

"They're staying, I'm staying. I don't like the fact that two men are staying in your house!"

"But they're my childhood friends Oliver! What do you think is going to happen?"

A dark shadow came over his features and suddenly he looked a lot like the Hood. It send shudders through her and stepped away from his path towards the other room.

"Fine. Have it your way. Stay." She walked back to the kitchen to get the bread and another bottle of red wine.

When she came out, everyone was engrossed in a conversation. Oliver and Sam seemed to get along fine although the same could not be said for him and Dean. Both men sat as far away from each other as possible, but kept giving each other death-glares for some reason.

Dean was in conversation with Cas about God knows what. Probably something I don't even want to know about… And Dig and Charlie were talking about Larping. Who knew! Dig, closet Larper!

She stood back for a while appreciating the sight. It was Christmas (Hanukkah), and she was lucky enough to be surrounded by the people she loved, and was learning to love, and for a moment she felt a swell of pride for herself.

"Why do you keep standing there Lis? Give up the food!" Dean stood up, took the food from her hands and put it on the coffee table. He immediately started eating.

"Dean you know we're going out for dinner after this, right?" she chuckled. The man could eat.

"Yeah. So?"

"Lis," Sam interrupted, "don't bother. The man is hunger itself. He can eat ten Big Belly Burgers and still be hungry."

For a while the seven of them ate and drank and after a while started to open the presents. Even Charlie had thought about bringing gifts. Oliver got a new green tie, which made him laugh. Diggle got a coupon for a weekend away with Carly and Dean got a new gun with his name engraved on it, which got some weird looks from Oliver and Dig. Dean stood up to give Felicity a hug, and Felicity swore she could feel the daggers shooting out of Oliver's eyes.

More gifts were exchanged until it was time to head over to the restaurant. Oliver had planned out everything and had even made a call to make alterations, since they now had an extra guest. It was fancy, but not too fancy, which Felicity had been explicit about.

Charlie rode with Felicity, Cas rode with Sam and Dean and Diggle drove Oliver. When they had all arrived they were greeted with a bright smiling waitress.

"Welcome mister Queen, and guests! These people will take your coats!" You could tell she was really nervous by the way she was over-excited.

"Follow me please."

"Whatever you say, honey!" Dean whispered.

"Dean, please. For once just… keep it in your pants, will you?!" Felicity nudged Dean in the side and his mouth formed a silent 'OUCH', even though she knew it hadn't hurt at all.

Suddenly Oliver was there, putting his hand on her back in a possessive way and guiding her to her seat which was, very conveniently, right next to his. Unluckily for Oliver he couldn't control what was going on, on the other side of Felicity and Dean took place on her right side.

The dinner was nice and the food was delicious. There was just this one thing that made sure she couldn't focus on anything for longer than ten seconds; Oliver. The entire night he held his hand on her knee, stroking and circling it ever so often and it send jolts of pleasure through her whenever he did. She didn't want it to stop though. His hand felt warm and nice on her bare knee and she didn't want to think of how it would feel with his hand gone. And so she just sat there. Slowly being tortured and focused on nothing else but his touch.

"Lis? Hello? Earth to Lis?" Sam, who sat across from her, waved his hand in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry. What is it moose?"

"I asked what you wanted for dessert?"

"Uhm, oh, I uhm… I'll go for the crème brûlee."

Oliver's hand stopped trailing her knee for a while as he thought of what he wanted and it gave her some time to come to her senses.

"You still call him moose after all these years, huh?" She turned to Dean, who had asked her, and started talking to him. So engrossed in their conversation, both of them unconsciously leaned forward and they bumped their heads when they laughed about a funny memory, which only made them laugh harder.

Oliver didn't seem to like it and his hand suddenly trailed further up her inner thigh, going under her skirt. Her breath hitched in her throat, as he send jolts of pleasure right to her core. To her surprise she managed to stay calm and excused herself to Dean with a smile before whipping her head around to Oliver. He put on an innocent face and looked at her as if he was confused.

"Is something wrong, Felicity?" he said as he digged his fingers into her flesh, kneading it and she closed her eyes shut.

As if a switch had been flicked her eyes shot open. What are we doing? What is he doing? Why? Her eyes turned big in confusion and a million emotions and scenarios went through her head. He didn't miss her sudden change in behaviour and abruptly retracted his hand, putting it back on his own knee.

The sudden loss of warmth made her shiver and she could hear the effect he had had on her as she spoke. "Oliver..."

He put his hand over hers and squeezed it gently. It wasn't over yet, she knew that. It just meant the moment was over. For now.

She was in a daze, not really knowing what just happened, or moreover, why that happened. Sure she was attracted to him, everyone knew that. He knew that. But how did he feel.

Of course she had noticed the way he had reacted to the idea of Sam and Dean staying with her. He was angry, jealous even. But she had pushed that thought aside, thinking he could never think about her that way. But this. This was a little harder to deny.

She stole some glances towards Oliver, still beet red, but he pretended he didn't see it.

There was a nudge at her side and Dean leaned in to whisper something in her ear. "What was that you said about keeping it on your pants again?"

She jerked her head back and looked at Dean with terror. "Please tell me you didn't see that."

"Saw it, heard it, the whole thing, baby!"

Her head felt as if it was going to explode and she got redder if that was even possible.

The rest of the dinner went over smooth from that point, with the occasional dirty joke from Dean, which always earned him glares and a punch in the ribs from Felicity.

When it was time to say goodbye and go home, Felicity made plans with Charlie to meet up for lunch the coming day. Right before Felicity could get into her little red car she was stopped by Oliver.

"I'm going home to grab some stuff, but I'll be at your place in about an hour."

"God Oliver, you're really going through with this aren't you?" She leaned on her already opened cardoor and took of her heels off. Her feet had been hurting the entire evening but she hadn't wanted to let anyone know. Those who want to be pretty, have to suffer the consequences.

"Yes, I am. And there's no arguing this so don't try."

She blinked a few times, a blank face. "I'm not."

"Oh.. well, okay. See you in an hour then..." She could see he hadn't expected that and it made her chuckle a little. She got into her car and arrived at her apartment before the boys, since they had to drop off Charlie before they came home.

Home. She had heard Dean say it, but wasn't convinced either of the brothers felt that way. They probably didn't even know what it was, what it felt like. And that was all thanks to that good for nothing dad of theirs. She had never really liked John, but had been sad for her friends when he had died. Sure, he hadn't been much of a father, but he had been theirs. And that was enough to break her heart.

She had already changed into her PJ's when she heard the lock click and Sam and Dean came in.

"Is Charlie safe and sound? And by that I mean, did you take all electronics away from her? Because if not she is not going to sleep. Trust me, I know."

"Yes, and yes," Sam said. "So where are we sleeping? Because I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna fit on that couch!"

"Right follow me. My apartment is actually made of two apartments so it's rather big. Most of the time I only use the spare-bedroom for storage but it has two beds so it should be fine."

The two followed her, and she left them to settle in and unpack, even though there was not much.

She went back to her livingroom and decided she was going to wait for Oliver until she went to bed. It was late, but she still had some series to catch up on so she put on the DVR.

After fifteen minutes or so, there was a knock at the door. She put down her mug, filled with delicious hot chocolate, and went for the door. She could hear Sam and Dean from the other room tell her not to open it, but she ignored it. They're like two overprotective brothers for christ sake. How hard can it be to open a door to Oliver Queen.

She grabbed the key from the counter and unlocked the door. But when she swung it open, it wasn't Oliver who was standing there.

"Hello, darling. Long time no see."

Her face turned emotionless and she gripped the knife she always kept hidden in her belt.

"Crowley."

* * *

**And there you have it. I wrote this as an crossover with supernatural aspects, but also turned it into a 'non-crossover' like this one for the people who have never seen or don't like supernatural. If you want it ****_with_**** supernatural aspects, check my personal page to find it. I really really like it, but it might take longer to update because I'm also busy with my other fic Beating Hearts & Happy Faces. I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it! Please let me know in a review! Love you! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back my dearies! Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed! It's amazing how may of you decided it was worth your time to read it! It honestly made my week. It is christmas break and so I have slightly more time to write now! I'll try and update every week!**

**I don't have a beta, so any mistakes are made by me and me only. Please tell me what you think by leaving a review! Please enjoy and I'll see you guys at the footnote ;)**

**PS: I do not own Arrow or any of the characters...**

* * *

_Previously on I'm Staying:_

_After fifteen minutes or so, there was a knock at the door. She put down her mug, filled with delicious hot chocolate, and went for the door. She could hear Sam and Dean from the other room tell her not to open it, but she ignored it. They're like two overprotective brothers for christ sake. How hard can it be to open a door to Oliver Queen._

_She grabbed the key from the counter and unlocked the door. But when she swung it open, it wasn't Oliver who was standing there._

_"Hello, darling. Long time no see."_

_Her face turned emotionless and she automatically gripped the knife she always had within hands reach._

_"Crowley."_

* * *

"Relax, love. No need for the knife there. I come bearing gifts!" He stepped forward, expecting Felicity to step back, but she didn't.

"Don't come in." Behind her Sam and Dean had already reached her. Dean was holding his newly gifted gun, and Sam was holding what looked like either a big ass knife, or a machete.

"Step away from her Crowley!" Dean growled. To emphasize his point, he pulled the safety of his gun, which made a small clicking sound. Felicity was still holding her knife up, pointing it at the man's face.

"Now, now. What a hostility. Is that how you treat your family?" He had a smug, evil smile on his face. Normally it would make her shiver in fear, but right now she was more focussed on what he'd said.

"You are NOT my family!" she yelled out, stepping forward. The knife was now pointing a small hole in his nose and a small drip of blood came from it. Her mind was blinded in white anger and her blood was boiling. "You are not my family." she repeated, softer this time, but not less fierce.

Crowley put his hand up, slowly and carefully lowered the point of the knife and wiped his nose. "Love, listen-"

"NO!" She was screaming again. "NO I will NOT listen to you! You are NOTHING! You dare come here after what you did? And you still call yourself family? Well, if that's family to you than you might be even less than human! No, scratch that, you ARE less than human. Because which human, on this entire EARTH, would kill his own BROTHER and expect to be forgiven by his NIECE?!"

She was breathing heavily now, shoulders going up and down as she did and she couldn't find a rhythm. Crowley wasn't smiling anymore. His face was blank. Perhaps he felt guilty? No. She couldn't believe that. She wouldn't. And hell, she didn't want to. Anger was taken over by defeat and her shoulders slumped as tears streamed down her face. "Leave," she choked out. When he didn't move she said it again. "I said leave!"

He didn't say anything as he turned around. When he was almost around the corner he turned to her slightly. "Happy Hanukkah, Lizzie." And with that he was gone.

She slammed the door shut and turned around to see Sam and Dean standing there with sad eyes. She couldn't look at them. The pity, the sadness and all the hurt. For her. She just couldn't.

"Well, I guess so much for the christmas spirit," Sam said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. He always did that. Trying to make her feel better. Actually they both did that. Dean just… he just sometimes didn't know how to. But at least he tried. And so Dean awkwardly walked towards her, not wanting to make her angry or sad or… anything, and patted her shoulder. "We'll see you in the morning, Lis." He left the room after that.

Felicity looked at her feet. The tears had stopped but she still didn't feel like looking at Sam. It was only when he crouched down before her that she knew he had stepped forward. He grabbed her hands. "Don't stay up too late okay? We'll talk about it in the morning, but only if you want to." She slowly nodded and he left.

She slumped back to the couch and just stared at the still playing screen. It could have played all her favorite things in the world, and she still wouldn't have seen it. Light reflected on her blank face where the tearstains were still visible.

She was awoken from her semi-sleep state with a knock from the door. For a second she thought it was Crowley, who had come back. But then she remembered Oliver. _Of course, Oliver_! She quickly wiped away her tears and prayed to all the gods that she looked normal. One quick brush of her fingers through her hair, and she opened the door.

It was Oliver, thank god. She smiled the best smile she could muster and let him in.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Thea kept asking me where I was going with an overnight bag and I just couldn't leave." He looked at her apologetically.

She waved the matter away with her hands. "It's okay. It's no big deal, really. Sam and Dean already went to bed. They had to come a long way to get here in time so they slept very little. Actually, they always sleep very little. And I know you sleep very little. Although that… is for entirely different reasons, I know… But maybe it's a guy thing? I don't know. I'm rambling, I'm sorry."

She looked up to see a laughing Oliver, which was a rare sight, but not unwelcome. _Not unwelcome at all, no sir_. Somehow his laugh took away the five years somehow. The five years, where he had aged ten. He looked normal, well, as normal as a handsome billionaire could look.

She found herself smiling at his laughter. There fell a comfortable silence, and for a while neither of them said anything. When Felicity yawned, Oliver spoke up. "So I guess we should head to bed… I'll take the couch."

"No!" Felicity said a little too hasty for her own good. Oliver looked at her questionably as he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I mean.. uhm… the couch…. it's too small. I really need to buy a new one, since this one's really old. I've been wanting to get a new one for quite some time, but somehow I didn't, I don't really know why..."

She fell silent once again.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked. "So where will I sleep?"

"Uhm, I guess..." She was fumbling with her shirt now. It looked adorable, although she didn't know it. "Well, we're both adults right?"

"Right…," he replied, uncertainty audible in his voice.

"So I thought you could sleep in my bed." It was out so fast, she didn't know if he'd heard it. But seeing the completely surprised look on his face. At first she'd thought it was a really bad idea. But then again, where was he gonna sleep.

"You-you mean with you in it?" he asked, still completely dumbfounded.

"Well it was either you, or Sam or Dean. And judging by your behaviour this past evening my guess was you wasn't going to agree with either of those." She was thinking clearly now. She knew she was right. He had been a complete ass, especially to Dean.

He was nodding now. "You're right. I wouldn't have." His brows were knitted together so tight, it had to hurt. He probably had a mental image now and it made her chuckle. He was like a little kid_. Mine, mine, mine._

"Okay now, I don't know about you, but it's been an incredibly long day." She walked through her bedroom doors, but stopped when she saw he wasn't coming with her. She walked back to the livingroom. "You coming, Oliver?"

Like she had woken him up from a strange dream, he suddenly looked up. It took him a minute to process what was happening, but then picked up his bag and followed her, shutting the door behind him. She was already sitting on the bed taking off her socks.

"You can change in there." She pointed to a door that led to her bathroom. He nodded and went in there to change. When he re-emerged, he was wearing a pair of sweatpants and he had opted for a shirt, which she was grateful for. _Or not_. He walked around the bed and sat down on the left side of her.

"Now that I think of it, I've never been in your apartment before today. Let alone your bedroom. I really like it. It's your apartment, and you can tell by everything that's in it." He smiled at her and took another good look around her room. She watched him alertly spy her room, looking for entries and unconsciously checking for any escape if needed. He probably didn't even know he was doing it.

He scanned the bed last and his eyes rested on the photograph above her head. He tilted his head slightly, which kinda made him look like a confused puppy.

"Who are all the people in this photo?"

"Ah, that's my friends and family. It was taken about ten years ago. I think I was fifteen at the time. See, there's Sam and Dean. Sam was still in law school back then, but he dropped out."

He nodded and kept studying the picture.

"And that's my dad," she continued. She couldn't help but swallow a few times before she found her voice again. Oliver noticed and his eyes turned sad.

"He's dead isn't he?"

She simply nodded. "Yeah. His name was Will. And that's my mom, Ellen. She's still alive. She lives a few towns away, together with my sister Jo. They own a bar." She saw Oliver looking at her. "She's pretty isn't she?"

He looked back at her. "She is. She looks like you. But I think I saw her name before. But the last name was Harvelle..."

"Oh, I guess you must've seen me write the cards to mom and Jo. Jo's married you see. To Ash, look that's him. He may look like a total redneck, but he taught me all I know about hacking. He's funny and really nice once you get to know him!" She found herself enjoying telling Oliver about her family. Honestly, she never talked about her family. Sure, she loved them, but they were a lot of drama half of the time.

She was shaken from her thoughts by Oliver who suddenly pointed to the picture. "That guy. I saw him today. Small man, in a suit, black hair. Yeah it's him alright. He came out of your apartment building when I came up. Who's he?"

Her features suddenly went dark, which didn't go unnoticed by Oliver. "That's Crowly. He was my father's brother." She didn't say anything more than that. When after a while she still hadn't said anything Oliver decided it was time to ask.

"Was?"

She looked up at him, anger flaring in her eyes. "He's no longer family. Not after what he did. I told him to leave." She was expecting for him to ask more, and so it surprised her when he didn't. He simply nodded and said 'okay'.

They talked for a while longer about Jo and Felicity's mom Ellen, before Oliver went back to the picture.

"So I know that's your cousin Castiel, but who's the old man with the hat? You told me Ash looked like a redneck, but this guy's ten times worse," he chuckled.

She laughed at what he said. "That's Bobby. Bobby Singer. He's a good man. The best, one might say. He was a good friend of my dad's and of Sam and Dean's dad. After John, that's their dad, died, Bobby took in the two boys and raised them as his own. Like he had pretty much done all his life actually. John was always on the road, and he was never really there for them. I never really liked John to be honest. But don't tell Sam and Dean that! They practically worshipped the guy!"

Oliver chuckled again. "My lips are sealed."

When Felicity yawned again she settled back against the cushions and draped her blanket over them, which forced Oliver to lie down with her.

"I think I like your family," he whispered.

"Well, you haven't met them yet."

Oliver's head shot to her side with a smug expression on his face. "Yet?"

She rolled her eyes and if you asked her later she would have swore you could have heard it from Sam and Dean's room. "They're a weird bunch, that's true. But they're great and I love them. I have a feeling they'd like you too. Especially Bobby. You two have a lot in common."

"Do we now? And what do we have in common, if I may ask miss Smoak?" He popped his head up so it was resting on his hand and looked at her. His eyes were, still, incredibly blue and she found herself drawn to him.

"Well, uhm, you-you guys both speak a lot of languages. You could have secret conversations, without anyone knowing. Bobby's really good at them. Not secret conversations, I mean the languages. Not that you're not great. You're great. At languages. You're great..." Her voice slowly trailed off and she just knew her head was bright red then.

Luckily Oliver didn't see, and he just laughed. "You're pretty great as well. Especially at rambling."

She closed her eyes shut. _Great. My ramblings_.

"Not that I mind them. Not at all. I find them quite….adorable."

Her eyes flew open at that and she found Oliver, still head propped up, grinning at her.

"You do? I mean, you don't mind them?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Like I said, it's cute."

She felt her face, and whole body, heat up. _Cute, adorable. There is only so much a girl can handle Queen!_ Despite her sudden heat-up, she still couldn't hide another yawn. Oliver saw and lay back down.

"Okay, time for sleep. You sure look like you need it..."

"Hey!" Felicity playfully nudged him in the side. They were silent for a while and just when she thought he had fallen asleep, he said something.

"I'm glad I stayed. I didn't like them staying here. Still don't."

"Yeah, well, nothing was going to stop you from keeping them from me. Even if I had refused to let you stay here, you probably would've stayed outside my window all night in your hood gear, to keep Sam and Dean from jumping me. Which is never going to happen by the way, for obvious reasons. And don't try to argue with me on this one Queen because you know I'm right."

She felt a laugh rumble in his chest, since he was lying close to her. "Yeah, that's true."

"Goodnight Oliver."

"'Night Lis."

"Don't ever say that again."

"I'm sorry."

"Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"Are we gonna... talk about what happened? At the restaurant I mean? Because I think I really need to talk about that." She turned so she was facing him. They stared at each other for a long time and he slowly nodded.

"You're right. We do have to talk about that. But not now. For now, you just have to sleep." He reached out his arm and pulled her closer. She could feel the heat radiate of his body. A cold shiver went through her from a wind that blew through her room, and she snuggled closer to Oliver and his warmth. He draped his arm across her shoulder and held her to him protectivly.

Later she would freak out about their position, but right now she was too tired to think and they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**SO? What'd you guys think? Please leave a review to tell me what you thought about it. I really like this story and I'm happy so may of you do too! I'll see you guys end this week, and if not then next week!**

**Love ya'll!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this started out as a filler chapter and it just grew from there. I hope you guys don't mind. I'm so sorry it took so long, just UGH ,december, am I right? I feel like I fell asleep after chapter 2 and when I woke up it was 2014, so MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm sorry I'm late. Anyways, I love everyone who took their time to read, follow and review and ugh I just LOVE you okay? I never imagined it would get this kind of response and I am forever grateful!**

**NOW ENJOY MY LOVELIES!**

It was already light outside when Felicity woke up.

"Should we say something about it?" someone whispered. She squinted to where the sound came from, but couldn't see anything. _Right, no glasses._

"Nah, just let 'm sleep," the other voice said. It took her a while to figure out it were Sam and Dean in the doorframe, but right when she wanted to say something the door was shut.

She lay her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes shut again. She almost fell back asleep, until something moved behind her and she went rigid. An arm draped around her and a hard body pressed up against her back.

She thought back of the previous night. _Shit! Oliver!_ She just lay there for a while, trying to calm down. It's not that she felt uncomfortable that he was there, just that it wasn't just Oliver pressed against her. _Morning wood._ She had heard several people talk about it before, but had never experienced it herself. Not that she never had men in her bed before, she just never found them in the morning with a hard on.

She tried to subtly get out of the bed, but Oliver only pulled her closer into him. She could now clearly feel his really impressive dick pressed against her ass and back. _Like, REALLY impressive!_

And then she got an idea. A rather mischievous one at that. As heat started to loop through her belly she thought back to how Oliver had touched her the night before during dinner. It had sent jolts of pleasure straight to her core, as it did now that she thought back to it. With a swift roll of her hips she grinded back into him. It earned her a soft groan from Oliver and she grinned at her victory.

But just as Oliver had abruptly stopped touching her in the restaurant, she moved out of his grip within seconds and waltzed to her bathroom. "Payback's a bitch," she whispered under her breath and from her corner of her eye she saw Oliver sit up on the bed. She made a final sprint to the door and closed it shut behind her, sinking to the floor. She knew that if she had turned around in her bedroom, she would have leaped back into his embrace and probably do a whole lot more than just cuddling_, if you know what I mean_

Her heartbeat was going a million miles an hour and she took en few deep breaths, calming herself. When she thought it was safe to stand up again she walked to her mirror, knowing exactly what she'd see.

And yes, there it was. Big, messed up, curly hair. But also blown pupils. And those needed to go. Hopefully a shower would do it. She took off the pajamas she had put on the previous night and turned on the hot water. When shedded of her underwear she stepped under the nice, warm stream of water and hummed in appreciation. Slowly combing out her tangled curls she went to sit down on the tiled bench that was build into the shower. It was good to have a little quiet to herself after everything that happened. It gave her some much needed time to think.

After a short while, there was a knock at the door.

"Felicity? I, uhm, I left my clothes in your bathroom last night. Can I come in?" Oliver asked. She considered it for a while and decided it was okay. He can't see through the shower curtains anyway. She pushed the shower curtains aside a bit so he would hear her.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't - don't peek! Because no matter what you say, this IS the ladies room. And this lady does not appreciate perverts!" she added with a laugh.

She watched him as he walked in and put on a mock-hurt face. "Why, I would never, miss Smoak."

She rolled her eyes and closed the curtain again.

"So, got any plans for today?" she asked. This wasn't by far as awkward as she had expected it to be. But then again, Oliver Queen was not someone she had ever expected to know. Let alone make small talk with in her bathroom, with her naked under shower. _Damn you brain. Now I am picturing him naked. Thank you. No really, thanks._ She mentally punched herself for having dirty thoughts about her friend. She just had to keep reminding herself of that and then maybe she'd start believing it.

"No, not really," she heard him say. "Probably having dinner with Thea. She says the second day of christmas also counts and that I therefore have to have dinner with her. She literally said, 'to atone for my sin of not having dinner with her on the first christmas eve'. You?"

She wanted to say she had nothing to do, but caught herself at the last moment. Sam and Dean… She sighed. "I am probably going to have to entertain the two monkeys sitting in my livingroom right now, today. Not sure what we're gonna do but-" She was cut off by Oliver. He did that a lot lately.

"I could stay? To keep you guys company. I have nothing to do anyway until tonight. Thea's busy with the club and I don't have any CEO-related duties, so."

The thought of Oliver staying made her both happy, and anxious. She thought back of how Dean had acted towards him the previous evening. They were, in her opinion, very much alike. Both were strong, dominant males with big ego's which was probably the reason they didn't get along. If only they could see themselves. She chuckled softly, totally forgetting Oliver was still in the room.

"What's so funny?"

"What? Oh, nothing. It's just- just nothing. Yes, you can stay. I'd be nice to have some help handling those idiots. Anyways, could you maybe, uhm, get out of the room? I kinda want to get out before my skin gets all wrinkly like an old person." She blushed, suddenly acknowledging how very, well, naked she was and how close Oliver was.

"Right. Sure." And with that he was out of the room. She grabbed a towel and opened the door that led to her walk-in closet. _Yes, a walk-in closet. The perks of having two apartments built into one_. She quickly decided on a pair of black trousers and a white blouse, covered with a blue sweater. On her way out of the closet she grabbed a pair of red ankle booties, with heels of course, and walked out the door and into her bedroom where Oliver sat waiting on her bed.

She knew what he was going to say before he'd even opened his mouth. His eyes were serious, but soft.

"I know," Felicity said. "We'll talk. But can we maybe get breakfast first? Preferably not in this apartment where Sam and Dean can hear us?" All the while she said this, she slowly grabbed one of Oliver's shoes off the floor and threw it at her bedroom door with remarkable strength. It hit the door with a thud and there was a distinct sound of 'OUCH' audible. She opened the door and found Sam and Dean sheepishly standing there, Dean still rubbing his ear. He must have literally been standing with his ear against the door, because Sam was fine. "Seriously? Did nobody ever teach you boys not to eavesdrop on other people? Shame on you! Now go sit on the couch!"

Dean and Sam shamefully ducked their heads as they walked to the couch and sat down as they'd been ordered. "Yes, mom," they both mumbled.

"And no mumbling," she added. She always felt they had a need to be mothered, and with their behaviour she was more than happy to do so. She smirked at them and walked to her front door, grabbing her coat. "You guys can have breakfast here, while the adults are going out. Don't touch anything. If you do, hell will be upon you." She saw them gulp, for they knew it was true. Sam had once been so unwise as to touch her 'Lord of the Rings' book collection, and let's just say, that he still mourns the day he did.

She stopped for a moment and turned around to see Oliver standing in her bedroom doorway with a surprised look on his face, eyebrows raised.

"You coming or what?" Felicity pushed. He simply looked down, laughed and shook his head, following her out the door and shutting it. It took him a while to find his words again.

"So what was that about?"

"What was what about?" They walked down the two flights of stairs and she almost fell down when looking up at him, but he caught her. "Right, thank you." She apprehensively took a step away from him to create some distance. Although it was less awkward than she'd thought it'd be, it was still a little bit awkward. She remembered she had asked him a question and repeated it. "What was what about?"

"You and the brothers? Being all domestic and stuff."

"Oh that," she was relieved and giggled a bit at his random question, "they're assholes, is all. Nobody ever thought them manners, since they were raised by men and no women. So I have to spank them from time to time." When she noticed Oliver's curious look on his face she felt her head heat up again. "That sounded far less dirty in my head, I swear."

He didn't seem to mind and they walked in comfortable silence until they reached a nice and quiet diner a few blocks away. The air seemed to shift as they sat down in the booth at the far end of the diner and the mood turned serious. She on the other hand, just grew nervous.

She was ready to have this conversation. She had been secretly hoping for this ever since she had met him, but never would have dreamed they would actually come to this point. It made her happy, and also a little scared. She was ready, but was he?

"Okay," she began, "explain." She sat and waited. Waited for him to say something. Anything. Anything to explain his behaviour. Up until that he had sworn to everyone who would hear it that they were just friends. And so her foolish dream of ever becoming more than that had been pushed to the background. But yesterday had changed things. It had pushed a boundary they had both silently agreed on.

She felt a familiar heat pool somewhere low in her belly as she thought back of his touch. How he had trailed her knee with his hand, leaving goosebumps everywhere he went. But she quickly discarded of the feeling and focussed on Oliver who, by the way, was still opening and closing his mouth like some stupid fish. After a few more of his ridiculous attempts to find his words, she grew irritated.

"What, cat got your tongue?" She knew how harsh it sounded, but honestly she couldn't care less right now. She had waited long enough for this moment. She knew why he had done it. Secretly she had always known. He just stared at her, still not saying anything. _That's it._ She stood up and picked up her coat next to her. "This was obviously a mistake. If you don't even know why you did that, than you're sure as hell not ready to have this conversation."

She was ready to bolt right there and then. To forget about the whole thing and move on, however hard that might be. She was stopped by Oliver, who gently pushed her back. She looked at him, into those deep blue eyes that she loved oh so much. She sat back down, a little hesitant.

"I don't know."

"You don't know," she recited. Her eyebrows rose, encouraging him to go on.

"I just… I didn't like it. They're two guys Felicity. In your home. Taking-"

"Taking all my attention? Really, Oliver? I'm not some property you own."

She saw something flicker in his eyes. Was it hurt? But it was gone as soon as she saw it. "No, you're not. You are a lot more than that, believe me."

"Okay, well then don't act like a baby. I get it, you're only trying to protect me, but Oliver I'm not going to be just another notch in your bedpost. I won't do that." She could see that that caught him off guard. But she needed it to be out there. She needed to know that she wasn't misreading the signs.

His surprise was quickly replaced by something that closely resembled anger. "Don't do that. Don't act like you don't mean anything to me because I know you know you do. Okay that was a confusing sentence. What I was trying to say is that you-I… I don't know."

"Okay, so we're back to that."

He looked apologetic, so she opted for something more within his reach. "Okay, let's start easy. You care about me?"

"Yes."

"As a friend."

He sighed, seemingly irritated now on his part. "Felicity," god how the word rolled of his tongue so deliciously. _FOCUS Felicity!_ "I think we both know we were never just friends."

"Okay so more than friends. Because you know, I wanted that. You know I had a crush, which was stupid, but we are friends Oliver. At least you made damn sure to tell everyone that, including me! And I don't," she was getting emotional and tears started to prick her eyes, "I don't want to lose you by going into this blind. I can't do that Oliver. I can't." Tears were now rolling freely down her cheeks and a sob escaped her throat. G_reat. Thank you very much, emotions. I'm sure I look very attractive right now._

She bowed her head to hide her now tear streaked face, red from blushing and puffy from crying. A sudden warmth on her hand was what finally shook her back to reality.

"I know."

"Oh so_ now_ you do." She hadn't meant to sound so snarky and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just that… it's just all very confusing." She let out a nervous giggle and out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the corners of his lips twitch.

"Look, what I did- you know, during the dinner-" Oliver was getting a little red himself now, which was a rare sight. "I did that because I wanted to. Because I've been wanting to do that for a long time. I've been wanting to do a lot with you for some time now. But I thought I couldn't. I believed it would only put you in harms way even more. But then you got kidnapped, and you nearly died. And that was my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid as to push you away, that wouldn't have happened. And then there was that Allen kid, and everything just… clicked. I just needed to find a time and a way to tell you that." He took some time to take in her reaction. "I'm sorry I took so long."

Suddenly the air turned very heavy and she unconsciously gripped his hand a little tighter. Neither one of them said anything.

"Wow, this turned really intense fast, didn't it?" she laughed.

He laughed with her. "Yeah, I guess. But we'll work on that."

Her breath suddenly hitched in her throat._ O god. O god o god o god. This is happening. Okay, this is really happening. You are going to 'work on it' with Oliver Queen. Act casual. Casual_. One glance at Oliver's face and she knew she was being anything but casual and she had the most stupid grin on her face. "Okay."

Without it even registering with her, her happiness dissolved into fear. There was so much he didn't know. Things she wasn't ready to reveal yet. Things she never shared with anyone. _What if he can't handle it? What if he decides he doesn't want to deal with that as well? God knows he has enough on his plate as it is._

Someone pinched her nose and Oliver's face once again came back into focus. "Okay, so I lost you there for a second. What's wrong?" And there they were again. Those deep blue eyes were she had gotten lost in so many times before.

"I'm fine." She stood up and pulled him up with her. She could see he wasn't convinced, but stood up with her anyway.

Without any warning she was launched over and his lips crashed into hers. It took her a moment to process exactly what was happening, but as soon as she told her brain to shut up her lips got a mind of their own. Her lips started to move over his and her tongue made a small sweep over his lips. He opened them willingly which pulled a small moan from the back of her throat. Her hands intertwined with small hairs on his neck and pulled him slightly closer.

There was a small cough from a waitress and Felicity hastily pushed Oliver away, her head beet red. Honestly my head is more often red than not. Oliver quickly got them outside and out of the public eye. They laughed the entire way home like some crazy high school couple, and she just couldn't get over how this happened. How the hell did this even happen. I could be dreaming for all I know. But looking over at the man next to her let her know she wasn't. This was real, and it was happening. _Like, REALLY happening!_

They came to a halt at her front door. She fumbled with her keys, still feeling sort of ridiculous and maybe a tiny bit in shock. She opened the door in one smooth swing, but was launched back with such enormous force, she nearly toppled over.

"Oh, my baby! I missed you so much! And you know I'm not often the sentimental type, that was your father, but I love you so much and happy Hanukkah and-" It was all just kisses all over her face from then on.

Oliver was standing completely still, not sure what to make of the situation, which only made Felicity laugh louder.

"And hello to you too mom!"

**Okay so tada! Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review to tell me what you thought of it! Next chapter will have a little bit more of a plot so look forward to that ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to make a quick note to let you guys know I am going on hiatus. I want to promise you guys all kinds of things with updates, but truth be told school is crazy lately and I can't find the time or inspiration to get you an update in the near future.**

**If you guys have something you want to see happening in the next chapter, please let me know. It might be one of the only ways to make me write again right now because I am sorta STUCK!**

**I love you guys all so dearly and the reaction this story got is amazing! I hope I will find my time and inspiration soon so that I can continue!**

**So please leave a comment to let me know what you would like to see happening!**

**Until next time :)**


End file.
